


A Strong If

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Series: How the Scene Should Have Gone - Sterek Edition [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Canon Rewrite, Cause Fuck Peter, Coda, Denial of Feelings, Episode: s01e12 Code Breaker, Internal Conflict, M/M, Not From Peter, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Wants The Bite, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: “If it doesn't kill you - and it could - you'll become like us, like Derek.” Peter seemed to sense Stiles’ hesitation and watched him carefully. At the mention of Derek, Stiles’ chest tightened and he tried to slow his more rapidly beating heart, knowing Peter could hear every off beat. He needed more time, to think, to say no, to say… yes?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: How the Scene Should Have Gone - Sterek Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668073
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	A Strong If

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to rewrite this scene for YEARS with the added consideration of Stiles' feelings for Derek and it had been itching at my brain for some time. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

“Give me your keys,” Peter demanded, his eyes glancing around the parking garage as if expecting a predator. Stiles couldn’t imagine something more dangerous than Alpha Peter Hale and the fact he was so worried had Stiles on higher alert than he had already been. He sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys, holding them out to Peter who took them aggressively. 

“Careful. She grinds in second.” Peter sent him a look that he was all too used to receiving and crushed the keys in his palm. He held them up to Stiles, bent every which way and Stiles resisted the urge to groan thinking about how he would explain that one to his dad. Peter turned, clearly uncaring for whatever internal conflict was happening inside Stiles. 

“So you're not gonna kill me?” Stiles regretted the words the minute he said them as Peter turned back toward him. He should have learned by then how to keep his mouth shut, but no, werewolves and kanima apparently didn’t scare him enough to smarten up. “Oh God,” he muttered as Peter took a few slow steps toward him. He tilted his head, studying Stiles with almost hungry eyes. The look sent chills through Stiles’ entire body. 

“Don't you understand yet? I'm not the bad guy here,” Peter started. Stiles stood pin-straight, his hands barely fidgeting as they usually did. 

“You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs, and you're not the bad guy here?” Stiles could feel his anger rising with every word. Peter had messed with his friends, his family, the people he loved most in this life, and Stiles wouldn’t let him stand there and pretend that he wasn’t the villain of the story. 

“I like you, Stiles,” Peter said seriously and Stiles couldn’t hold back his scoff. He sighed heavily, doing everything in his power to avoid looking back at the werewolf that was slowly ruining his life. “Since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?” He asked the question so conversationally, Stiles thought he must have been joking. His eyes searched Peter’s, waiting for him to retract the statement, but they widened at the serious look on Peter’s face. 

“What?” Stiles had to ask. He knew he heard Peter correctly, but there was a part of him that couldn’t understand why he would be offering  _ Stiles _ something so intimate, something to make him so powerful. Something Stiles wasn’t sure he deserved. 

“Do you want the bite?” Peter asked again, slower this time, and Stiles could hear the annoyance in his tone. It was like he was already regretting offering up something so special to Stiles. Stiles stared at him, unsure of how to answer. It should have been immediate, he knew. A ‘no, I don’t want to be a werewolf’ should have blurted from the mouth he never had control of. 

“If it doesn't kill you - and it could - you'll become like us, like Derek.” Peter seemed to sense Stiles’ hesitation and watched him carefully. At the mention of Derek, Stiles’ chest tightened and he tried to slow his more rapidly beating heart, knowing Peter could hear every off beat. He needed more time, to think, to say no, to say… yes?

“Like you,” Stiles said slowly, considering. “L-- Like Derek.” It shouldn’t have felt so right to consider it as much as he was. He knew his breathing was quickening with every second, the inevitable panic attack that lingered over him all day moving to the surface.  _ No more panic attacks _ , Stiles thought. If he was a werewolf, he wouldn’t have to worry about the panic, the hyperactivity that annoyed everyone around him. He wouldn’t be so weak, so attacked by his own mind every time something went wrong. Which, to be fair, seemed to be Stiles’ life since Scott was bitten. 

Peter rolled his eyes and sighed. “Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture?” Peter took another step closer and it took everything in Stiles not to run. They were almost toe to toe now, Peter’s gaze narrowing as he considered Stiles. 

“That first night in the woods, I took Scott because I needed a new pack. It could've easily been you.” Stiles knew it was true but hadn’t let himself stop to think about it. Stiles recognized now how powerful Peter was, how conniving he could be. He stalked them in those woods, waiting for the right moment to start a pack of his own. If he decided the right moment was a few minutes prior to his dad finding them, it would have been Stiles.  _ It should have been Stiles.  _

“You'd be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger and quicker, more popular, watching him get the girl. You'd be equals. Maybe more.” Stiles gulped, looking away at the mention of a girl. He should have been thinking of Lydia, but his mind was racing, a rush of Derek’s eyes, his mouth, his warmth.

Scott had Derek’s attention since the moment he was turned. Derek was always around the corner, waiting for Scott, trying to prepare him for his new life, wanting to teach him how to be what he was, showing him the ropes that Derek had learned throughout his life. Ever since Scott was turned, by the werewolf in front of him no less, everyone Stiles knew had focused all of their attention on his best friend. Stiles wanted that, wanted Derek’s attention, and Peter smiled as if he knew.

Stiles felt Peter’s hand on his arm, a gentle touch that Stiles should have jerked away from. He should have resisted the pull as Peter lifted Stiles’ covered wrist to his mouth, littered with sharp teeth. 

“Yes or no?” Peter watched him, waiting. Stiles knew he was waiting for a yes; Peter wasn’t dumb, he knew that Stiles’ heart hadn’t slowed since the first mention of the bite, he could most likely hear the way his breath was heaving in and out of his lungs as he surprisingly considered what Peter was offering him. The flash of fangs as Peter opened his mouth snapped Stiles back into reality. 

“I don't wanna be like you,” Stiles said firmly, hoping the facade of fearlessness was clear in his voice. Peter stood surprised, mouth open as his fangs retracted and his human teeth shone. He hoped it was enough of the truth that Peter would leave him alone. The smirk that sent shivers down Stiles’ spine slowly appeared on Peter’s face as he narrowed his eyes at Stiles. 

“Do you know what I heard just then?” Stiles gulped. He knew exactly what Peter heard and he figured he couldn’t hide his true feelings even if he tried. “Your heart beating slightly faster over the words ‘I  _ don't _ want.’ You may believe that you're telling me the truth, but you are lying to yourself.” Stiles shook his head frantically, unsure of who he was trying to convince as Peter started back toward the car. “Goodbye, St--”

“Wait!” The words escaped before Stiles could stop them and Peter stopped his steps, turning slowly, his shoulders rolling with each inch he moved. Stiles wasn’t sure why he didn’t just let Peter drive away, but something tugged at him, nagging his brain at every second. 

“I really have things to do, Mr. Stilinski,” Peter said, annoyance and intrigue lacing his tone. 

“I don’t want to be like you,” Stiles started, taking a cautious step forward. “If, and that’s a strong if, I decide to take the bite, it won’t be from you,” Stiles said, narrowing his eyes at Peter. “It’ll be from an alpha who deserves a pack, from a werewolf less sick and twisted than you.”

Peter laughed, a dark chuckle that had Stiles freezing in his step. “You think Derek won’t end up exactly like me? The bite is a gift, Stiles, and only the alpha decides when you get it.  _ If, _ and that’s a strong if, Derek ever becomes alpha, he won’t give you the choice like I’m giving you. He wouldn’t be able to resist.” Before Stiles could ask what that meant, Peter’s hand was around his throat, his claws digging into the rapid pulse beating against Stiles’ skin. “And remember that I let you live on as a defenseless human no matter how much I want to rip your throat out.” He punctuated the words by flashing his fangs at Stiles who swallowed audibly, stumbling away as Peter let him go. 

“You’re just gonna leave me here?” Stiles yelled as Peter got into his car. Peter rolled down his window and raised his eyebrows at Stiles. 

“Why don’t you call your beloved werewolf boyfriend?” Peter suggested as he sped away. Stiles kicked at the ground, unable to keep his eyes from wandering to the pulsing beat in his wrist and the feel of Peter’s hot breath against his skin. He ran his hands over his head and leaned back against them as the pressed against the back of his neck before pulling his phone from his pocket to dial his dad’s number. He could think about what happened another day; right then, he had to figure out an explanation for his dad. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow my [Sterek Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) for updates on my WIP, snippets, and other A+ content. (There's not much on it now, but there will be, PROMISE!) I also have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj). 
> 
> Please, please, please let me know what you think of this in the comments and leave kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
